


A Faint Glow

by Uchuu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opal only comes to Garnet when she is needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Faint Glow

She could feel lips pressing against the gem on her left hand as they dragged upwards to her finger tips. “How do you feel?” The gem spoke above her and Garnet turned her head to look up at the fusion. She took in the sight of the nude figure above her, skin glowing in the dim lights and that hair which was once constricted in that salmon band was free and her hair was ghosting over Garnet's skin. 

Garnet took a moment to process the question she has been asked. It took her a moment to remember what happened and the reason why Garnet even called for Opal to come to her. It was something recently that had occurred whenever Garnet found herself becoming stressed out from the situations going on. Normally, she was so good at controlling herself and making it seem like nothing was wrong but it was different now. She was dealing with another new gem and her patience was running thin with her. 

“I've been better,” Garnet sighed as Opal let go of her hands. 

“You always call me yet you never want to talk about it.” 

“There's nothing to talk about.” 

Opal tilted her head slightly, fingers tapping against Garnet's arms. “If you don't tell me, I'll just leave. There's no reason for me to help you if you're not going to be completely honest with me.” Her fingers slid up towards her shoulders and buried themselves in the mess of curls. 

“What do you want me to say?” 

“For starters, why are you so furious with her?” Opal leaned down, lips pressing against Garnet's jaw. 

“I just thought she was learning something.” Her body arched at Opal's second set of hands that had begun rubbing against her inner thighs. “Steven put so much work into helping her and teaching her and she still acts like what Rose did was for nothing.” 

“She's from Homeworld. She's young, a newer gem and I'm sure there's things they haven't told her.” 

“I know.” There was a soft moan that came from her lip as Opal's teeth were biting against her neck and one hand that once resided in Garnet's hair was now pressing against a nipple. “I just need to have a little more patience with her.” She bit her lip, trying to talk to Opal like she had wanted but also becoming wound up by the hands over her. She couldn't help but stutter or groan in between her words. 

“Turn over.” Opal demanded and sat up for Garnet to do so. She watches the curve of her body as she turned over to position. “On all fours,” she added and her first set of hands had slid back against Garnet's bare, sensitive skin. “She'll understand in time, you know that.” 

“I'm sure it took me a while to understand when I first came to earth.” 

“I'm sure it did.” Opal's hands slide towards Garnet's chest again, fingers toying with her nipples. She always found herself starting slow with Garnet, having her talk to her as her hands roamed over her body. She liked any time where Garnet showed how she really felt and loved when the gem fell apart by her four hands. 

All four of her hands had slid back down near Garnet's thighs. Two had been on either side to spread her wider, while her third finger is trailing against her slit causing Garnet to squirm against the bed with need. They have been in this situation so many times before and Opal can never get over how sensitive Garnet is over her calm and tough exterior. Her finger circles against Garnet before slipping inside of her and hearing that weak moan from the other. It only lasted a moment or two, until Garnet had been begging for another finger and Opal obeyed. 

Garnet knew how to work her body so well that she dropped her arms to lay on her stomach, wanting those fingers deeper inside of her. Wanting that painful throbbing in her clit to stop and any sort of pressure or friction against it to help her cum. She knows Opal likes to torture her, likes to make her wait for what she wants and if Opal wanted to, she could deny her any right to orgasm. She wouldn't though, Opal loves Garnet, loves helping her unwind and loves the simple sight of her. 

Another finger enters and Garnet's fingers are twisting in the sheets below her. Her voice getting louder as she feels them sliding in and out of her, feeling that sensation in her lower stomach and her hips bucking whenever it becomes too intense. She gasps when the fourth hand finally touches over her clit. Her back arches and hip become wild as the fingers press into her quicker. She tries to keep herself quiet because Garnet's even louder when she orgasms. 

Opal has decided that she wants to keep Garnet on this bed forever. Wants to make her come over and over again and watch the way her body reacts. The way her hips stutter in their movements, the way she writhes and twitches against the mattress. The gems on her hand let out such a faint glow of color. The heat against them is comforting. 

Opal's fingers slide out of Garnet and she watches the gem underneath her, relaxing onto her back again. “How do you feel now?” Opal chuckles as she leans down to take Garnet's right hand, pressing her lips against the faint glow.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is UchuuWrites...I write a bunch of pairings.


End file.
